OSCURO AMANECER
by haruhi ouji
Summary: después de un tranquilo día, la tormenta trae consigo un oscuro despertar, la aniquilación y destrucción de una ciudad es la respuesta, un par de valientes hermanos junto con sus amigos son los encargados de devolver la paz a esta ciudad que ha caído en manos del peor general de las fuerzas militares mas sádicas del mundo.
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Era una tarde fría de noviembre, la lluvia caía estrepitosamente sobre el cristal de una ventana, en una cafetería popular del centro de la ciudad Satán. Un joven apuesto de unos 21 años observaba detenidamente caer la lluvia sobre aquel fino cristal; no muy lejos de él una joven chica lo llamaba pero no recibía respuesta alguna de aquel joven.

-Tarble, Tarble- le posa una sus delicadas manos sobre su hombro derecho -¿Que te sucede hoy? Has estado muy distraído-

-No lo sé, Gure; pero presiento que algo va a ocurrir- Tarble posa sus profundos ojos azabaches sobre los esmeralda de la chica y le regala una cálida sonrisa -lo siento, no es nada, no te preocupes, es sólo una bobada-

La bella jovencita ladea su rostros y responde con una cálida sonría -Está bien, pero si algo te preocupa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo- la chica se sienta al frente del joven y toma sus manos entre las suyas -Deberías cambiar esa cara ¿no querrás que tu hermano te vea así? O ¿sí? Recuerda que hoy regresa de su última misión-Tarble queda estupefacto por el recuerdo de esa noticia - sabes que a Vegeta no le gusta ver tu debilidad... Ash! No se cómo pueden ser hermanos, son tan diferentes- se queja la jovencita.

-Gure no hables así de Vegeta, sabes que mi padre lo crió con rigidez y rudeza; luego ingreso al ejército a prestar servicio-

-Ves son tan distintos, tú te preocupas por él y él ni te da la hora- mientras Gure dice esto frunce el ceño. Tarble se para y le regala un tierno beso a la chica. -Cariño, debo irme, tienes razón, no debe tardar en llegar Vegeta, y mi padre no está en casa, debe estar en la alcaldía y no habrá quien lo reciba-

-Si quieres te doy un aventón, también voy para mi casa- la chica observa la ventana y le dice -además aún sigue lloviendo- Gure se para de su asiento y lo toma de las manos, él la observa y le dice -gracias hermosa, no sabría dónde estaría sino fuera por ti- ella le regala una cálida sonrisa y salen juntos de la cafetería.

-Sabes que para eso somos novios- lo mira a sus profundos obres oscuros y suelta una leve risa; Tarble levanta una ceja y le pregunta -¿por qué la ahora?- ella simplemente se para en frente de él y le da un dulce beso en sus delgados labios, y le responde perdiéndose en lo profundo de sus ojos -Vegeta se va a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando se entere que tú y yo salimos-

Tarble de inmediato se ríe, la toma de su mano y la jala contra su fornido cuerpo y le brinda un fuerte pero cálido abrazo -tienes razón, recuerdo cuando me dijo que nunca tendría una chica a mi lado que por ser débil, y mira luego llegaste tú-

Se suben al auto de Gure con destino a la residencia Ouji, durante el trayecto hay mucho silencio, solo se escucha el ruido que provoca las gotas sobre el parabrisas y el techo del automóvil; esto provoca que Gure rompa el silencio preguntando a su novio tímidamente - Tarble... Dirás que soy curiosa, metida o lo que sea, pero nunca entendí a tu hermano; siempre viví junto a ustedes y sólo le conocí una novia a Vegeta y luego ella se fue y se volvió más amargo de lo usual- al terminar hace con su rostro un puchero.

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?- le contesta amablemente el chico conociendo lo curiosa que pude llegar hacer su novia.

-Mmmm... La verdad dos cosas, que paso con ella, y ¿por qué no consiguió otra?... Bueno digo tu hermano es el orgullo hecho hombre y la amargura en pasta, pero es muy apuesto- la chica voltea a ver a su novio y el levanta su ceja derecha, ella se encoje de hombros y dice - ¿qué? solo digo la verdad-

-Gure, no empieces... Con respecto a tus preguntas, nunca sabré porque no siguieron ellos, eran tal para cual, eran tan parecidos y tenían el mismo carácter, no había visto tan feliz a vegeta, solo cuando estuvieron juntos... No sé realmente que paso con Bulma, solo sé que se fue a la capital del oeste por una beca y no sé qué más, ellos aún se comunican, pero sabes cómo es de cerrado y en especial en esos temas... Y pues después de eso ingreso al ejército y lo segundo que me preguntas no se- responde el apuesto joven.

-Valla se nota que admiras mucho a tu hermano, hablas de él con mucho orgullo- Tarble le regala una sonrisa boba y le dice -sabes que a pesar de ser la amargura en pasta como dices, estuvo más al tanto de mí que mi padre-

En poco tiempo llegan a su destino, Tarble se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y toma con su mano derecha el mentón de la chica, une sus labios contra nos de ella y le brinda un tierno beso, luego se baja del auto y se despide agitando su mano en el aire. Gure le responde el gesto sacudiendo su mano derecha entre su coche; enciende nuevamente el carro para dirigirse a su casa, que se encuentra a un par de casas.

Mientras él caminaba sobre el ante jardín de su casa para dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla; a pocos pasos de la puerta observa una sombra, que le habla con voz rasposa -Al fin llegas "hermanito"- habla la sombra, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, separa de una silla de madera que se encuentra en el porche de la casa; toma su gran morral y lo posa sobre su hombro izquierdo, se cruza de brazos y se recuesta en la pared junto a la puerta.

-Ve... Vegeta, que alegría me da verte hermano, ¿hace mucho estas esperando?-

-Deja los sentimentalismos estúpidos, insecto y abre esa maldita puerta- responde el aludido.

-Eeeh... Si, si- responde el menor de los hermanos, y saca del bolsillo de su chaqueta las llaves y abre la puerta de madera, que los conduce al interior de su vivienda.

-Vegeta tu nunca vas a cambiar- comenta Tarble, con una sonrisa sincera mientras ingresan a su morada

-Hump!- responde con una sonrisa ladeada -el que si me sorprendió fue otro, valla el mocoso ya creció, jajaja- le dice a su hermano mientras sube las escaleras.

Tarble se sonroja y lo observa alejarse escaleras arriba y sonríe, mueve su cabeza en firma de negación mientras se dirige a la cocina.

-¡Vegeta! Vas a comer algo- grita, el pequeño de los Ouji, pero no recibe respuesta alguna.

Al poco rato Vegeta baja a toda prisa con una chaqueta negra de cuero, unos jeans ajustados y unas botas tipo militar, se dirige a la puerta y mira por encina de su hombro a su hermano acercarse aceleradamente

\- Vegeta, hermano que sucede; porque bajas así- lo observa de pies a cabeza, lo mira a los ojos y le dice -a dónde vas, ya estoy haciendo algo para la cena, supongo que tiene ham...-

-¡Cállate! Mocoso, no te importa, mejor dame las malditas llaves- impresionado, pero ya acostumbrando, saca de su bolsillo las llaves y se las entrega a su hermano. Al recibirlas mira a su hermano antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

-Pe... Pe... Pero Vegeta está lloviendo- dice Tarble en un susurro, mientras su hermano le cierra la puerta de madera maciza en la cara; parpadea tres veces y se asoma por la ventana, lo ve perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

5 minutos después suena el celular de Tarble, es un mensaje de texto. [Hola! Veo que ya llegó tu hermano, acaba de pasar por aquí con cara de pocos amigos... Gure! ;)]

[Hola hermosa, si ya está aquí, y está más amargo que de lo común... Tarble :*]

[Pues sólo esperó que no se desquite contigo TQM y pases linda noche (n.n) Gure!]

[Si ojala, pero sabes cómo es de impredecible, yo también te quiero, ya sabes sueña conmigo ;) Tarble.]

Luego cierra su celular y sube a su habitación, para descansar un poco.

Continuara….

Haruhi-ouji-1470907359846827/


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

A los pocos minutos vegeta llega a un bar local "la torre de Karin", el cual un poco lleno, alza su vista y observa una pequeña mesa vacía se desplaza hasta allí y se sienta pesadamente, en ese preciso instante se acerca una hermosa rubia de profundos pero fríos ojos azules.

-Buenas noche, desea tomar algo- Vegeta le dirige la mirada a la rubia, ya que reconoce esa voz. -Pero que sorpresas, miren quien tenemos aquí, nada más, ni nada menos, que el aclamado Vegeta Ouji- dice la rubia camarera tan pronto lo reconoce.

-18, veo que trabajas en esta pocilga- dice esto mientras ladea sus labios formando una sexy sonrisa - me doy cuenta que nunca vas a salir de este mierda de hueco, nunca te vas a superar- le comenta de una forma cruel, burlona y humillante.

La joven camarera pone los ojos en blanco y le responde cruelmente -pues déjame decirte principito de pacotilla, no todos nacimos en cuna de oro y mucho menos nos rebajamos hacer vulgares y escandalosos como tú "mujercita", a otros si nos cuesta ganarnos la vida-.

Vegeta pone los ojos como platos, agacha la cabeza y luego de un par de segundos la levanta con el ceño fruncido y con su mirada más cruel fría, tan fría que sería capaz de congelar el sol, con furia innata, agarra fuertemente a la rubia de la muñeca, con sus dientes bien apretados le contesta con su áspera voz -¡NO TE METAS CON BULMA! ella es más mujer de lo que eres ¡TÚ!... Mejor sirva para algo y tráigame una maldita cerveza bien fría- la suelta tirando de su brazo con fuerza.  
Ella da una paso para atrás mientras con una de sus manos acaricia su muñeca lastimada -nunca vas a cambiar OUJI! Sigues siendo el mismo patán de siempre.  
Vegeta se para rápidamente de la mesa y le Grita -¡CALLATE CHATARRA INSERVIBLE! Mejor tráeme lo que te ordene- todas las personas que se encontraban en el establecimiento los voltearon a ver.

Los mira a todos los presentes con tanta furia que pareciera que de sus azabaches ojos brotara chispas de fuego, y dice en un solo grito -¡QUE MIERDA MIRAN INSECTOS RASTREROS!- luego de esa exhibición de su ira toma nuevamente asiento y saca un periódico que guardaba en el interior de su chaqueta; lo abre y lee una noticia con mucha atención.

CATÁSTROFE EN LABORATORIOS CAPSULA  
El viernes por la noche se presentó una gran explotación en los laboratorios de la famosa corporación cápsula, que origino un voraz incendio que acabo con la prestigiosa empresa, los daños materiales superan los 900.000.000 dólares.  
Lo más tra...

-¡Vegeta! ¿Eres tú? Qué alegría me da de verte- dice un hombre alto de cabello alborotado; el aludido, levanta la vista del periódico y observa a quien lo saluda.  
-serás el único que se alegra en verlo- dice un tipo alto aún más que su acompañante y calvo con mirada severa.

\- Tiene razón Piccolo, eres el único que se alegra en ver seres despreciables como este- dice la rubia camarera -aquí tiene lo que ordenó "Su majestad" jajaja- se burla ella. Vegeta gruñe como animal rabioso mientras se aleja la camarera, y observa al par de sujetos que están parados en frente de él.

-¿Qué demonios quieren insectos?- les dice de mala gana. -Valla Vegeta tu nunca cambias- el de cabellos alborotado comenta mientras se rasca detrás de su cabeza -Ni si quiera el ejército, ni la pobre de Bulma lo lograron...-

-Cállate Kakarotto, no es asunto tuyo-  
-Hay Vegeta, solo digo, no seas tan gruñón- mientras dice esto va tomando asiento en la mesa de Vegeta. -¡Hump! Como sea, que quieres insecto-  
-Nada, solo quería saludar a un amigo, no es así Piccolo-  
-A mí no me metas Goku, yo solo te estoy acompañando, y no creo que este engreído quiera compañía-  
-La sabandija tiene razón, estoy bien solo; además yo no tengo amig...-  
-Ahí Vegeta, no seas así, todos necesitamos compañía- el joven con cabello en forma de palmera alza la mano haciendo una señal a la camarera pidiendo una ronda más de tragos. A los pocos minutos llega un joven apuesto de cabello negro ónix, ojos azules y fríos como la nieve, con las bebidas.

-Hola Jack, que bueno verte- saluda amablemente Goku.  
-Hola Goku, Piccolo- observa a Vegeta y dice -Así que si es cierto, que honor es verlo su majestad, jajaja- Vegeta le lanza una mirada asesina y el joven se retira.  
Goku hace un sonido con su boca parecido a un silbido y dice -Nunca te van a perdonar que le hallas roto el corazón a 18, digo Ann- Vegeta lo mira con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada.  
-Eso no es problema tuyo Kakarotto- toma una de las copas que hay sobre la mesa y se la toma de un sorbo, mira hacia la barra, sus ojos se encuentran con los de la rubia.  
\- Eso no fue lo que paso, nunca le preste atención y luego salí con... Bulma- dice mientras vuelve su vista a la mesa y toma otro trago  
\- Oye Vegeta hablando de Bulma, ¿cómo esta ella?, desde que se fue no supe no supe más de ella- comenta el alegre joven de forma inocente, Vegeta entrecierra los ojos y recuerda.

"CATÁSTROFE EN LABORATORIOS CAPSULA  
El viernes por la noche se presentó una gran explotación en los laboratorios de la famosa corporación cápsula, que origino un voraz incendio que acabo con la prestigiosa empresa, los daños materiales superan los 900.000.000 dólares.  
Lo más trágico de esta noticia es la presunta muerte de la científica e hija del dueño de esta tan aclamada compañía. La brillante Bulma Brief murió tras estar dentro de los laboratorios cuando se produjo la fatídica explosión."

Alza la vista con los ojos cristalizados, agarra la botella y se la toma de un solo sorbo, baja la botella desocupada y se levanta de su asiento, saca de sus bolsillos unos cuantos billetes y los pone sobre la mesa; da tres pasos gira sobre sus talones, pasa la vista por la vista por Piccolo y luego sus ojos se cruzan con los de su único amigo "Así no lo reconozca, Kakarotto siempre ha sido mi amigo" curva sus labios en forma de sonrisa y le pasa el periódico y le dice -Gracias por el trago, saludable a la araña de tu mujer- voltea y sigue su camino a la salida.

continuara...

Haruhi-ouji-1470907359846827/


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Ya estando en su habitación, se asoma en la ventana y mira hacia la luna, saca del bolsillo de su pantalón el celular, mira la pantalla y escribe un mensaje.

[La luna me recuerda a ti, luminosa, coqueta y siempre a mi lado cuando más la necesito. Tarble]

[Valla el principito me salió poeta :*, TE AMO gracias por el poema. Gure]

Observa el mensaje y sonríe, pone el celular en la mesa junto a la cama y se acuesta. Minutos más tarde, llega a su casa el señor Ouji, luego de un largo día en la alcaldía de la ciudad.

-Mocoso, ¿el inepto de Vegeta ya llego?- cierra la puerta tras de sí. Tarble baja las escaleras perezosamente.

-Si padre- contesta en joven bajando las escaleras, en ese momento se abre na puerta nuevamente y entra Vegeta torpemente.

El señor Ouji, voltea a verlo y lo observa de pies a cabeza -Valla... Tras de inútil, ebrio- dice el mayor de los Ouji ácidamente.

Vegeta Gruñe por lo bajo, mira con ojos asesinos a su padre y su e las escaleras, mientras lo hace mira de reojo a su hermano, cierra las ojos con fuerza y gira sobre sus talones hasta encarar a su padre.

-No es asunto tuyo- vuelve a girar sobre sus talones y sube hasta aj recámara -mocoso impertinente- murmura el Sr. Ouji, Tarble los observa patidifuso -y tu mocoso que me vez, mejor sírveme algo de comer-, Tarble asiente; en el fondo se escucha el azote de una puerta.

Mientras el señor Ouji come, Tarble se dirige a la recamara de su hermano. Toca la puerta y no recibe respuesta, lo vuelve a intentar, pero no response nadie, gira la perilla e ingresa a la habitación; esta oscura y la venta se encuentra abierta, se asoma y mira hacia el tejado y encuentra a su hermano centrados en el techo mirando hacia la luna.

El menor de los Ouji, sube y se sienta junto a su hermano -no, entiendo por qué no te la llevas con nuestro padre- Vegeta lo mira de reojo y vuelve su vista al cielo nocturno.

-Es mejor que ni lo sepas- se para y le tiende la mano a su pequeño hermano -vamos, volverá a llover- Tarble observa confundido a la persona que tiene enfrente y le tiende la mano, le corresponde a su gesto y también le tiende su mano, se para su asiento y juntos ingresan a la habitación del mayor de los hermanos.

Vegeta se recuesta en su cama, mientras Tarble se dirige a su recamara; una vez allí mira por última vez el cielo y la luna por la ventana y se mete en la cama para descansar.

[...]

-Valla ahora entiendo porque Vegeta se encontraba tan gruñón... pobre Vegeta- el joven con cabello en forma de palmera luego de que Vegeta salió del bar, leyó que este le dio antes de salir.

-Yo diría pobre Bulma; no me caía bien, pero lo que le paso es terrible- comenta la sexy rubia, quien traía más bebidas a la mesa.

-¿Que sucede con mi amiga?- dice una linda pelinegra que va entrando al pequeño bar.

-¡Milk! Eres tú... Que haces aquí, no deberías salir con esa lluvia y menos en tu estado- la susodicha observa la dirección dónde de las manos de Goku se dirigen, tocando su abultado vientre, que sobre sale de su chaqueta por el avanzado embarazo que presenta, toma asiento junto a su pareja y lo mira a los ojos.

-Tu hijo y yo te extrañamos... Además tenemos hambre ¡y tú no te dignabas a aparecer!- mira de reojo a Piccolo, a quien le cae una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza.

Vuelve a mirar a los ojos a Goku y sus profunda y dulces ojos negros se cristalizan por las lágrimas -Ya no, nos quieres, prefieres a estos rebeldes en vez de a nosotros- dice la joven madre en acongojada acariciando su vientre.

-No digas eso Milk; yo si los quiero es que...-

-No, tu no, nos quieres- la futura madre en medio de su llanto no nota cuando la toma por los hombros y la besa; ella en pocos segundos reacciona y le corresponde el beso.

El futuro padre rompe el beso y junta su frente con la de su mujer -te quiero- pone su mano en el vientre de su mujer -los quiero... Y perdón por demorarme, me encontré a vegeta- Milk, apenas escucha ese nombre frunce el ceño -y te envía saludos... Ah! Si, medio esto- Goku le pasa el periódico a su esposa.

Mientras esto sucedida los presentes incómodos por la escena se a lejan de la pareja y se dedican a sus labores o hablar con personas de en otras mesas.

-¡Que Bulma que!- grita la mujer con más lágrimas en los ojos, alterada por la noticia y las hormonas -pobre de mi amiga- se seca las lágrimas mira a su esposo y baja la mirada -Pobre Trunks- dice en un susurro apenas perceptible, pero tan claro que su compañero alcanza a escuchar.

-Trunks, ¿quién es Trunks?-

-¿Eh?- ella dice algo nerviosa y desvía la mirada -No nada, nadie... Mejor vámonos, ya es tarde- busca con la, mirada al acompañante de su esposo y a la saluda, y pregunta -¿Piccolo va con nosotros o se queda?-

-Mmmm, no sé, está por allá hablando con Raditz- Goku le hace una señal con la mano, pero Piccolo le responde con otra; como diciendo váyanse.

La pareja se despide de todos en el lugar y se marchan a su hogar.

continuara...

Haruhi-ouji-1470907359846827/


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Al parecer era una noche tranquila, la luna alumbraba la oscuridad que la rodeaba, a esta tranquilidad la acompañaba el cantar de los grillos; los pocos automóviles que transitaban por las avenidas solitarias, chispeaban agua por ambos lados de la calle, mojando los andenes y el césped, debido a la gran tormenta de ese día.  
Todo fue así hasta las 4:45 am.

Un gran estruendo a causa a una explotación, se escucha a unos 10 km de distancia de la vivienda del alcalde de esta pequeña ciudad.  
Tan pronto como esto sucede un hombre con cabello en forma de flama se para rápidamente de su cama y casi a la velocidad de la luz sale de su habitación y baja las escaleras hasta llegar a la puesta de su morada.

Pocos segundos después el resto de los Ouji salen de sus respectivas recámaras, bajan las escaleras y acompañan a Vegeta en el marco de la puerta para observar el paisaje desolador que dejo la exposición.

3 minutos después otras 2 expoliciones se escuchan en direcciones opuestas, mientras esto sucede la gente empieza a salir de sus viviendas desesperadas y con pánico en sus facciones y acciones.

Vegeta gracias a su instinto y experiencia militar percibe a lo lejos un tanque de guerra, empuja a su familia dentro de la casa y los arrastra hasta el sótano.

60 segundos después se escuchan los disparos de dicho artefacto, seguido de este se oyen gritos de desesperación, llantos cargados de dolor e impotencia por la tramita citación.

En poco tiempo se escuchan multitudes de personas (militare) marchando por las calles segundo de más gritos y súplicas.

-Vegeta que ocurre, que está pasando- dice un muy nervioso Tarble  
-Cállate mocoso, nos pueden oír- Vegeta mira por el rabillo del ojo a su familia y les hace un gesto para que guarden silencio, mientras en se asoma para ver qué es lo que realmente está pasando.

Al subir y dirigirse a la ventana para mirar hacia la calle, lo que ve sus ojos es un paisaje desolador y terrorífico, en sus años de servicio es la segunda vez que presencia tal catástrofe, al observar mejor, ve un símbolo, un icono inconfundible, el causante de la primera tragedia que sus azabaches ojos vieron ... "los Icejin".  
Cuando volvió al sótano en otro a su familia muy nerviosa -Hermano que sucede allá arriba ¿quiénes son? O ¿qué son?- dice un Tarble muy alterado, Vegeta lo observa y mira hacia arriba.

-Mocoso inútil que es lo que está pasando- el joven militar lo observa de reojo y gruñe por lo bajo mientras sigue observando hacía arriba y se concentra en algo, Tarble al ver a su hermano hace lo mismo que él; a los pocos minutos segundos reconoce ese ruido y grita -¡Es Gure! ¡Oh No! Gure está en peligro- mientras dice esto da tres pasos para dirigirse arriba, pero un fuerte brazo lo detiene y lo jala hacia atrás.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Tarble?- dice un Vegeta serio y con voz inquebrantable. -Gure está en peligro, tengo hacer algo, no me puedo quedarme aquí- se queja un muy nervioso Tarble.

-Escúchame, ahora no puedes hacer nada, déjame pensar que hacer- el pequeño Ouji mira estupefacta a su hermano, ¿qué le pasa? ¿Porque tan cortes? ¿El mundo se acabó? ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Oh! Kami, ¿qué está pasando aquí?... Piensa un Tarble mirando a su hermano muy confundido.

Vegeta le da una palmada en el rostro de su pequeño hermano para que reaccioné, al hacer esto lo saca de su tren de pensamientos quien observa nuevamente con nervios a la persona que tiene en frente y mira toda la habitación con pánico y dice -Que piensas hacer, debemos salvar a Gure a mis amigos y a los tuyos-

El mayor de los Ouji solo observaba la escena de sus herederos con curiosidad. Vegeta cierra sus ojos y los apretar pensando que hacer para no sentirse impotente.

-Mocoso idiota deja de pensar en esas granujas que no valen la pena- dice el Sr. Ouji; Tarble frunce el ceño pero su padre no lo mira y continua hablando -Deje que se mueran, mejor para mí... ¡Nosotros!, son insectos rastreros que no sirven para que esta ciudad prospere y sea un imperio, el mejor país, con eso llegaran más sabandijas y ayudas para crecer- al terminar su monólogo sus hijos lo miran Con rabia, Tarble sujeta sus puños a los lados de su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se ponen blancos; Vegeta con la mandíbula apretada de la ira y con una vena palpitante en su frente le contesta con un tono de voz venenoso.

-Que seas el alcalde de esta mugre de ciudad, no te hace digno de hacer lo que quieras-  
-Claro que sí, y no seas impertinente mocoso, no sabes de que hablas, solo dices barbaridades, mejor agradece que aun tienes un maldito techo donde llegar, si no fuera por la inútil de su madre, ustedes no estarían aquí- mientras dice esto señala a sus herederos y los mira con fastidio: Tarble lo observa patidifuso.  
-¡NO TE METAS CON MI MADRE!, miserable sabandija, el único error que cometió ella fue haberse metido con usted y haberse casado- Grita Tarble encarando a su padre e interponiéndose entre su padre y hermano.

Ambos miran sorprendidos al menor de los Ouji, -No te metas mocoso, esto es entre esta sabandija y yo, dice vegeta mientras empuja a su hermano a un lado, le da una mirada asesina a su padre al cual le proporciona un golpe duro en su rostro y lo noquea. Tarble mira con asombro la escena y dirige la vista a su hermano el cual tiene la vista perdida, a los pocos segundos escuchan otra de las explosiones seguido de más gritos.

El mayor de los hermanos se dirige a las escaleras observa a su hermano, lo jala de uno de sus brazos y le dice –¿Dónde están las llaves de la camioneta?, debemos salir de aquí si aún quieres ayudar a la mocosa esa y al resto de sabandijas.

-Eh!...- el pequeño Ouji duda un momento, perplejo por los acontecimientos y la escena anterior, -si1, están junto a la puerta-. Ambos hermanos suben las escaleras muy sigilosamente y se dirigen hasta el garaje de su vivienda.

Continuara….

Haruhi-ouji-1470907359846827/


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

-Goku! ¿Que esta sucediendo? ¿Que es todo esto? Despues de las primeras explociones la pareja de futuros padres baja a refujiarce en el sotano del apartamento donde viven.

A los pocos minutos llega Piccolo, Raditz y Gohan.

-Calmate milk, tenemos que salir de aquí pero dejame pensar como…-

-Goku, que esta pasando, ¡parece una guerra!- esclama Gohan muy preocupado. –No es una guerra es aun peor, es una toma de ciudad, esto no es nada bueno- dice un ancioso Raditz, el cual se encuentra observando la pequeña ventana que tiene el humedo sotano de ese pequeño apartamento.

Raditz observa a sus hermanos y demas acompañantes, centra su vista en Goku y lo observa con una pizca de angustia y duda –Kakarotto, ven y observa y dime si estoy equivocado- Goku preocupado por las palabras de su hermano y en especial por su mirada se acerca a la ventana para visualizar el panorama.

Se acerca a la ventana para visualizar el panorama, tan pronto com se asoma, muchos recuerdos de sus misioes en al guerra llegan de golpe a su cabeza, pero lo que mas lo impacta es el simbolo que observa en varias banderas que desfilan por las calles junto con miles de soldados y cientos de tanques.

-No puede ser! Los Icejin- dice en un tono alarmante, Raditz tan pronto scucha que sus sospechas son confirmaas, trata de idear un plan.

A los pocos segundos, suenan tres celulares, a los cuales llegan el mismos mensaje, Milk quien tenia el telefono movil de su esposo , lo lee en voz alta para todos. "la tierra de hielo vendra por mi, al calor hay que huir. Principe". Ella observa a sus acopañantes quienes tambien leyeron el mensaje.

-Es Vegeta, tiene un plan- dice Goku, a sus compañeros, ellos asienten con la cabeza comprendiendo lo que tienen que hacer, Milk y Gohan observan que ellos sin palabras comprendian el mensaje; Milk atrae a su esposo con un tiron en su brazo y le cuestiona los acontecimientos.

El calmadamente le explica lo que tiene que hacer. Cinco minutos despues salen lo mas sigilosamente posible y se escabullen entre la maleza y los escombros.

[…]

Mientras tanto en la recidencia Ouji, los dos hermanos ideaban un plan para escapar de esa cituacion y no presenciar el enocidio que se avecinaba.

Luego de que Vegeta enviara unos mensajes, se dirigio ala camioneta de su padre, con la mirada le dijo a su hermano que hacer.

Se subieron ala camioneta y salen de la vivienda, o lo que queda de esta, antes de arrancar, Vegeta observa a todas las direcciones, de la parte superior de un escaparate toma un maltin enorme y lo guarda en la parte tracera del vehiculo, observa nuevamnete a su hermano como analizando la dificil cituacion, Tarble se percata de esto y lo mira.

-¿Qué sucede Veget? ¿Qué estas pensando?... por Kami habla de una maldita vez, tus amigos ya debieron de haber partido y tu aquí …-

-Cierra la boca mocoso insolene- lo mira una vez mas y dice -¿Qué tan valiente eres chiquillo?- Tarble lo mira perplejo y luego frunce el ceño, aprieta la mandibula y empuña las manos, sin darce cuenta era el mismo retrato de su hermano solo que con un par de años menos.

-De que mierda estas hablando Vegeta, ¿Qué estas pensando?- Vegeta le dirige su tipica sonrisa y le responde – esa es la actitud niño, hablo que salir de esta prqueria no va hacer nada facil y necesito que tengas pantalones y agallas para lo que se viene-

-Si eso lo se, pero te conozco y se que te traes otra cosa, desembucha- Vegeta lo mira con orgullo, nunca se imaino escuchar eso de su pequeño hermano.- lo que digo es que…- mira la camineta y el morral –Eso mejor lo hago yo, tengo mejor manejo en armas, necesito que conduzcas muy rapido, sin detenerte en seguir adelante hasta nuestro objetivo ¿podras hacerlo?- Tarble solo sonrie y responde – ¿solo es eso? Pense que era un problemas mas grave- se sube a la camioneta y la enciende mientras Vegeta organiza todo su arsenal de armas.

Lo que Vegeta no sabia era que su pequeño hermano era popular por participar y ganar en carreras clandestinas a las afueras de la ciudad.

Continuara….


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Tras caminar un par de kilometros el grupo de amigos se detiene para descansar y esperar a Vegeta, Milk, se sienta en una roca y observa la anciedad de todos, toma con sus manos su vientre y dirige la vista a su esposo, el cual se percata y se acerca a ella.

-Milk, no te preocupes vamos a estar bien, Vegeta tiene un plan-

-Goku eso es lo que me preocupa- el joven padre la observa con ternura y la abraza –No se, porque lo detestas tanto-

-No, no lo detesto es solo que nunca confie en el y menos cuando salia con Bulma-

En el fonso se escucha el ruido de un automovil aproximandose a toda velocidad, todos los presentes se apresuran a esconderse, a un metro de distancia para el vehiculo en seco, levantando consigo polvo del suelo, dificultando la visibilidad hacia los dueños de la camioneta estacionada, el grupo de amigos se prepara para atacar si es necesario.

Entre la nube de polvo se ve la silueta de un hombre fornio que se acerca con un Minigun M134 (arma de fuego) detrás de él otro sujeto un poco más bajo y con semblante despreocupado, cuando se dispersa la nube el grupo de jóvenes que se encuentran ocultos notan que son los hermanos Ouji.

-mocoso, ¿Quién diablos te enseño a conducir?, pareces un loco tras el volante- dice un vegeta con el rostro blanco como el papel por el susto, toma en asiento en la roca mientras toma aire. Tarble entre carcajadas responde –No te quejes Vegeta me pediste que condujera lo más rápido posible y no m detuviera sino hasta este punto y eso hice… Aunque esta camioneta es muy lenta para mi gusto- Vegeta lo observa con cara de no creer lo que escucha.

Tras unos arbustos se escucha una voz conocida para Tarble –Debí imaginarme que esa forma tan loca de manejar era tuya Tarble- dice Gohan mientras sale de allí y detrás de él el resto de grupo.

Vegeta mira a los más jóvenes con incredulidad, sin creer lo que escucho, que sea normal que su hermano conduzca como un loco, mientras le cruza esto por su mente y algunas imágenes de su vida, escucha su nombre de fondo, levanta la vista y observa que Raditz se aproxima a él y Goku lo saluda agitando la mano a lo lejos.

Goku ayuda a salir a su esposa de entre los arbustos mientras que Piccolo y Raditz se aproximan a Vegeta -¿Cuál es tu plan Vegeta?- pregunta Raditz mientras le tiende la mano para saludarlo. Vegeta con cara aun pálida y con un deje de incredulidad los observa y bebe un trago de agua antes de responder.

Alza la vista nuevamente y observa el perímetro, hace una seña con la mano para llamar a todos los presentes y explicarles el plan; cuando ya tiene a los presentes al frente se dispone a contarles el paso a seguir para seguir con vida y salvar al resto de sus amigos.

-Escuchen insectos, y presten atención porque no lo voy a repetir ¡quedo claro!- todos asienten con la cabeza y prosigue con su discurso –bien, lo que tenemos que hacer es huir al norte por esta carretera, y adéntranos en la montaña Paoz, allí hay una pequeña cabaña abandonada que era de un viejo maestro que ya falleció, por ahora tendremos que ocultarnos e idear una estrategia para poder contra atacar a los Icejin y poco a poco ir liberando al resto de insectos y reforzar nuestro grupo para así atacar y que esos miserables se larguen de aquí… pero si podemos acabar con ellos sería un gran favor que le hacemos al mundo- esto último lo dije con un toque de desprecio y frialdad capas de congelar la sangre de los oyentes.

-Bien les quedo claro- Los presentes asienten menos Milk quien es la única a la cual no le convence para nada la idea de que su esposo se enfrente a ese maniático homicida y destructor de ciudades.

-Como todo ya está claro subsanen al vehículo espero que aún le quede un poco de gasolina para llegar hasta allá, ah y quien otro se ofrece para manejar que no sea el desquiciado de mi hermano aun necesitamos llegar con vida a la cabaña- dice esto con sarcasmo mientras mira a su hermano, este le responde con un "Hump" y con una mirada asesina, a los ojos de presenten eran como gemelos idénticos.

Ya todos subidos en la camioneta quien se hace frente al volante es Raditz, y en el asiento del copiloto vegeta, quien le va dando indicaciones como llegar. Ya en por el camino las tenciones disminuyen un poco y el par más joven empieza a hablar.

-oye Gohan sabes algo de Videl- el aludido agacha su vista y luego mira por la ventana –La verdad Tarble no había pensado en ella, todo paso tan aprisa que salimos del edificio tan aprisa y con sigilo que no nos vieran especial por mi cuñada- observa a Milk que esta recostada en su esposa y sobando su abultado vientre, Tarble mira a la futura madre y viene a su mente su novia.

-Yo escuche a Gure, pedir ayuda antes de salir de lo que quedaba de mi casa… quise salir ayudarla pero Vegeta no me dejo, espero que el plan de mi hermano funcione e ir a rescatarla- dice con un deje de tristeza. Gohan lo observa y nota su semblante serio y triste algo muy raro en su amigo, ya que él se caracteriza por ser una persona alegre, intrépida, arriesgada y siempre con la mejor actitud y positivismo; decide cambiar el tema para que el viaje no se haga triste y frio.

-A Vegeta no le gusto para nada que seas una persona intrépida frente al volante… jajaja ver su cara cuando bajo de la camioneta no tiene precio- Tarble lo mira y serié el recuerdo de ver a su hermano con miedo es algo muy raro de ver es como si una vaca diera leche achocolatada algo que se sabe que nunca ocurrirá pero es sabroso disfrutar. Al hacer esa comparación sonríe aún más.

[…]

Al cabo de un rato llegan a una vieja, sucia y fea cabaña como la describe Milk al bajarse del vehículo.

-Yo he estado aquí… me recuerda viejos tiempo- comenta un Goku inocentemente.

-A que te refieres Kakarotto- comente Vegeta con curiosidad ya que este lugar lo conocía porque Bulma lo había llevado varias veces, era como su lugar secreto.

-Pues este lugar lo descubrimos con Bulma cuando éramos niños, veníamos muy seguido a jugar aquí, recuerdo que pasábamos largas noches aquí acampando y decíamos que era nuestro pequeño refugio- comenta con la mayor inocencia del mundo mientras se rascaba su mentón como si dijera algo muy filosófico.

Mientras Goku decía todo esto Vegeta se le saltaba una vena junto a la cien y se ponía rojo de la rabia.

-eso explica dónde te metías todas las noche cuando no dormías en casa- apunta Raditz.

-Oye hermano estas bien… pareces un jitomate- dice Tarble un poco angustiado, -Si mocoso estoy bien, en vez de estarte metiendo en lo q no te importa desempaca y métanse a la cabaña va a llover-

Todos ingresan a la vieja cabaña y se empiezan a instalar, al cabo de un rato Tarble prepara algo ligero con algunas de las cosas que logro empacar, y le sirve a todos –Creo que mañana tendremos q salir a buscar algo para comer porque no queda suficiente y quien sabe cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí- comenta el más joven de los Ouji con un deje de angustia y tristeza.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando todos terminan de cenar, se sientan en una pequeña sala en el salón principal, para escuchar los pasos a seguir a partir de ese momento para que la misión de rescate y contra ataque salga a la perfecciona.

-Bien insectos, como dijo el mocoso lo primero que hay que hacer es conseguir comida, así q tendremos que salir a pescar, cazar o lo que sea por este perímetro, también mirar si podemos conseguir combustible para la camioneta y otras cosas para poder acampar aquí; lo segundo es mirar que tanta munición tenemos, en ultimas será ir a hurtadillas a la ciudad por víveres y cosas que necesitemos pero espero no llegar a eso aun algo se nos ocurrirá algo somos marines, bueno la mayoría y sabremos que improvisar, queda claro…- la mayoría asiente, sabiendo que lo primordial ahora será sobrevivir y buscar sustento del bosque.

Tanto Tarble, Milk y Gohan, se miran unos a otros como si ellos no estuvieran incluidos en el plan. –Mmmm Hermano… que hay de nosotros, también podemos ayudar, podemos entrenar con ustedes, cazar o lo que pretendan hacer… bueno- mira a Milk y prosigue- hablo de Gohan y de mí, Milk pues en su estado debe estar en reposo y no alterarse sé que ella no podrá problema por cocinar además que cocina muy rico- al decir esto Milk lo mira con ternura al tomarla en cuenta y tener en cuenta su estado.

Vegeta solo asiente sabiendo que es lo mejor que puede hacer además que sería lo mejor, pero lo que dijo su hermano de "Milk pues en su estado debe estar en reposo y no alterarse" le causa curiosidad y la voltea mirar, con asombro hasta ahra nota su avanzado estado de embarazo, y ve como soba con ternura y delicadeza su vientre, en ese momento viene a su mente su amada, su Bulma y la imagina hay sentada sobando su hermosa barriga de embarazo a la luz tenue las velas… con un suspiro lleno de nostalgia dice su nombre –Bulma…-

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Milk es la única persona que nota el semblante triste que tiene Vegeta; pero así como su semblante cambio a uno triste rápidamente volvió con su típica actitud engreída.

Después de un rato todos buscan un lugar cómodo donde pasar la noche ya que la mañana que se avecina va hacer larga y pesada, todos duermen excepto vegeta quien decidió hacer guardia mientras los otros descansan y así poder aclarar sus ideas. Una vez sentado junto a un rifle REC7 en la puerta de la cabaña, visualiza la tranquilidad del bosque y la luz de la luna que se cuela entre las ramas de los árboles.

De repente siente una delicada mano que toca su hombro, no se inmuta ni un segundo solo dice -¿Qué quiere? Ya se había demorado en meterse en asuntos que no le incuben- al escuchar esa respuesta con un deje de sarcasmo, Milk solo le dio una fuerte palmada en el brazo y se sentó al lado de vegeta, y alzo la vista hacia los árboles que se iluminaban con la luna.

-A pesar de ser una araña golpeas duro- dice Vegeta sobándose el brazo, Milk lo mira con el rabillo de sus ojos y lo fulmina con ellos. –Tu nunca cambias… no sé cómo Bulma se fijó en ti y menos como le robaste el corazón- vegeta la mira de reojo y vuelve su vista al bosque tenue por la luz de la luna.

-Vegeta sé que Bulma esperaba un hijo tuyo, se veía tan feliz, nunca me imaginé verla así ya que ella era del partido anti-maternidad, pero cuando m conto la noticia se escuchaba la emoción en su voz y más porque tú eras el padre-

El aludido la mira estupefacto y con un deje de impresión que no dejo ver, el saber que su amada era feliz con él a pesar de cómo era y más porque se iba a convertir en padre era algo que nunca se imaginó pero que le emocionaba.

-Gracias… necesitaba oír eso, al menos la pude hacer feliz, hice algo bueno- Milk nunca pensó oír esas palabras de él. –Te felicito sé que vas hacer una gran madre, solo espero que no salga tan torpe como su padre- ella solo pudo soltar una risita.

-sabes Vegeta me alegro poder hablar contigo, Bulma tenía razón, no eres tan malo como quieres aparentar- se levanta un poco de donde se encontraba sentada y se lanza a abrazarlo –Lo siento mucho… se lo mucho que la amabas- lo dice en un susurro y se pode de pie, lo voltea a ver antes de entrar nuevamente –Deberías abrigarte va a llover- el solo la mira con cara de incredibilidad y asiente, ella le sonríe tiernamente y entra a la cabaña.

Vegeta continúa su vigilancia hasta pasadas las 2 am cuando Piccolo lo releva.

A la mañana siguiente todos despiertan muy temprano y se dividen las tareas, mientras unos salen de pesca y casería otros buscar algunas herramientas para arreglar una que otra cosa de la cabaña ya que por la tormenta de esa noche descubrieron muchas goteras.

-Mocoso, busca en la camioneta un serrucho, un martillo y puntillas ya encontré madera- dice Vegeta sobre el techo de la vieja cabaña, Tarble solo asiente mientras va en busca de eso. A los pocos minutos sube donde se encuentra su hermano. -Oye Vegeta, no es por meterme pero de que hablaron tú y Milk anoche- el mayor de los Ouji solo lo mira por el rabillo del ojo y no le presta más atención.

–Vegeta no me ignores te estoy hablando-

-Bien dicho Tarble, no es asunto tuyo si ya terminaste de molestarme, ve haber que paso con los Son, ya se tardaron y tengo hambre, yo buscare leña y hare la fogata- el joven hermano no protesta ante el comentario de su hermano ya que cuando lo llama por su nombre sabe que no quiere hablar de cualquier tema o en el peor de los casos se siente mal emocionalmente.

Al cabo de un par de minutos Tarble llega a una especie de laguna donde Raditz y Gohan esperan a Goku con lo que está cazando y ve una pila de peces y varias frutas y vallas.

-Wow! Sí que son buenos para esto- dice Tarble aproximándose al par de hermanos.

Gohan con una enorme sonrisa contesta –Tarble… eh… si nuestro padre le encantaba la caza y pesca y pues nos enseñó muy bien-

De un momento a otro se escucha un chillido y sale un cerdo salvaje corriendo y tas del animal, Goku con una especie de arpón que le lanza al jabalí el cual lo atraviesa y lo mata al instante. De la impresión Tarble tropieza y cae sentado cerca de donde se encontraba el cadáver del cerdo. Entre los tres hermano despellejan y destripan al jabalí para así llevarlo para cocinarlo, mientras tanto el menor de los Ouji se levanta del suelo y comienza a camina alrededor de la laguna y encuentra un tronco de árbol seco sobre el césped, al analizarlo más de cerca encuentra un grupo de hongos comestibles, unos Seta de ostra (Pleurotus ostreatus)1 recoge algunas y las lleva para preparar algo con ellas.

Entretanto Vegeta y Piccolo preparan una fogata tipo piramide2 tan pronto cuando los ven Piccolo comenta –Ya era hora que aparecieran no saben el hambre que tengo- en ese momento la barriga de Goku, Piccolo y Vegeta rugen a unisón, el resto de los presentes solo sueltan una Carcajada. Gohan les alcanza unas manzanas y mangos que encontraron y comen mientras preparan todo lo que cazaron.

Al cabo de un rato poner a asar el cedo en la fogata y a los peces los ponen en una vasija con agua y sal para prepararlos para la cena. Milk y Tarble preparan algo más para acompañar la carne, asan también algunos hongos como guarnición.

Mientras esto ocurría Vegeta en la pequeña estancia de la cabaña toma un mapa de la ciudad y empieza a idear un plan de contraataque, hace algunos círculos y equis (X) en todo el mapa y ubica algunos números, entre otro garabatos estilo estrategia de mariscal de campo explicando una jugada.

Ya en el ocaso de la tarde el cielo se destiñe de un naranja fuego y un rosa pálido que le abren paso a una noche purpura y azul naval con muchas estrellas que parecen luciérnagas volando por la noche junto a una bellísima luna llena, este es el paisaje que los refugiados logran ver a la mitad de la montaña Paoz.

-Valla, que noche tan hermosa, el tiempo no es testigo de la masacre que ocurre en el pueblo- Comenta Gohan observando el cielo, luego su semblante se tiñe de tristeza y solo piensa en su amada. Tarble lo observa y sabe bien en lo que está pensando ya que son los mismos pensamientos que le cruzan por su cabeza.

Después de que todos terminaron de cenar entran para descansar y prepararen para un largo día de entrenamiento, excepto los hermanos Ouji, quienes se quedaron contemplando el cielo y comiendo algunos peces más al calor de la fogata, -Esto me recuerda mucho al campamento que nos llevó nuestra madre cuando éramos niños- Comenta Tarble con nostalgia, -Si al que no querías ir y luego casi con poder sobre humano no te sacamos- Diserta Vegeta para disipar la nostalgia, Tarble solo sonríe y se levanta del tronco en el cual estaba sentado.

-Nos vemos mañana, iré a descansar- se despide Tarble y Vegeta solo asiente en forma de respuesta.

Vegeta una vez más observa la luna a través de los frondoso árboles y le recuerda muchas noches allí sentado junto a la Madre de su hijo y comiendo malvaviscos asados de una fogata que ambos hacían.

**ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA**

-Oye pequeño porque tan solo- vegeta observa con mala cara a la voz que le habla, -Porque no vienes conmigo sino tienes ¿a dónde ir?- Él solo desvía la mirada y cruza sus brazos. –Te serviré mucha comida supongo que comes bastante, o ¿me equivoco? Pero no te permitiré que te enamores de mí.

-Ya cállate mujer escandalosa, mejor vamos a donde me vas a llevar- Decía Vegeta levantándose de la banca donde se encontraba esperándola hace más de una hora.

-¡Ush! Pero que grosero eres con una mujer tan bonita como yo- Él simplemente se limita a acercarse a ella, una vez frente a ella sonríe de lado, la agarra de la cintura y la besa. –Tardaste mucha mujer, que tanto hacías-

-Bueno… Alistando todo lo que necesitábamos llevar- dice Bulma con la respiración entrecortada y la cara sonrojada.

Minutos más tarde ya se encuentran en la camioneta de ella, con un rumbo desconocido para él. –Mujer y ese rifle REC7 para ¿qué es?- pregunta un vegeta muy inquieto por todo lo que Bulma empaco y especial por esa arma de fuego.

-Cuando lleguemos ya verás- dice una joven de cabello azul sonriente y concentrado en la carretera, él la mira con el rabillo del ojo y no dice nada más, ya que sabía cómo era su novia cuando se le llevaba la contraria además con lo aventurera que era, lo que se avecinaba era un largo fin de semana quien sabe dónde.

Al cabo de un rato tras adentrarse en el bosque de la montaña Paoz llegan a un pequeña cabaña, -hemos llegado- dice una Bulma muy emocionada cunado sale de la camioneta dando brinquitos como una niña pequeña cuando le regalan algo que tanto quería.

-Valla mujer sí que tiene gustos raros- cometa vegeta al ver ese lugar, ella solo hace mala cara tipo puchero de bebe y le responde con una pícara sonrisa –por algo me he fijado en ti ¿no lo crees?- le guiñe el ojo y empieza a desempacar, el solo sonríe, la abraza por detrás y le besa el cuello.

Una vez instalados Vegeta hace una fogata para cocinar algunas cosas y para aguardasen del frio de la noche.

-Bien que quieres hacer ya te he sacado de tu casa y te he traído muy lejos- dice Bulma al otro lado de la fogata tratando de pinchar unas salchichas con una ramita, Vegeta solo observa lo bella que se ve haciendo tantos gestos que según él son innecesarios, y bajo la luz de la luna y de la fogata, digna de un cuadro pintado en un lienzo y expuesto en un museo de arte.

Ella solo alza la vista y lo ve tan distraído con una sexy sonrisa mirándola a ella y solo se queda viendo como la luz tenue de la noche y las sombras que le genera la fogata hace resalta ese cuerpo de adonis que posee, solo es capaz de morderse el labio de una forma tan provocativa que hace salir del trance a su novio que se encuentra al otro lado.

Vegeta se levanta del tronco donde se encontraba sentado y se aproxima a ella se hace en su espalda la rodea con sus fornidos brazos la ayuda a pinchar las salchichas en las ramas que estaban junto a ella y luego la abraza fuerte mente besa su cuello, sube al lóbulo de su oreja y su recorrido termina en los labios de ella, luego se sienta junto a ella y ambos con respiración entrecortada se mirar fijamente a los ojos zafiro contra ónix, sonríen como un par de bobos enamorados y él la abraza con fuerza y le dice –No deberíamos desperdiciar tanta comida- ella solo se ríe, le pasa una ramita y toma otra la cual acerca al fuego y empiezan a asar.

Continuara….

1\. **Seta de ostra (Pleurotus ostreatus) **Encontrado en los árboles y troncos caídos, estos hongos tienen un gran blanco para broncear el tapón de color en forma de una concha de ostra. Los tallos cortos son fuera del centro con branquias corriendo por los lados de ellos. Por lo general se encuentran en racimos bastante densos que las tapas de los superponen uno con el otro.

2\. **fogata tipo pirámide **esta es la forma básica que todo buen scout debe saber hacer, su estructura se basa en la aplicación de madera en forma de pirámide, rodeada de una barrera de piedra para evitar que el fuego salga del perímetro.

En esta página publicare las actualizaciones, entre más contenido entretenido de DBS Haruhi-ouji-1470907359846827/

Sé que pensaron que iba a ver lemon pero aun no aguarden un poco más… no m odien… lo bueno es que por fin apareció Bulma…

Besos Haru


End file.
